se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Francia-Japón/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con presidentes franceses Akihito= Akihito Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito (L) chats with French President of Union for French Democracy (UDF) Valéry Giscard d'Estaing in Paris on October 5, 1994. / AFP PHOTO / Pierre BOUSSEL Akihito - François Mitterrand.jpg| France - Mitterrand Supports Japan's U.N.Role. AP Archive Akihito - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Toast entre le Président Chirac et l'Empereur Akihito. Photo : Ministère des Affaires étrangères/F. de La Mure Akihito - François Hollande.jpg| Le président français François Hollande et l'empereur japonais Akihito, le 8 juin 2013 à Tokyo Photo Koichi Kamoshida. AFP |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Georges Pompidou - Hirohito.jpg| (2 Oct 1971) Japanese Emperor Hirohito meets the President of France Georges Pompidou and attends luncheon at Elysee Palace. AP Archive Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. François Mitterrand - Hirohito.jpg| El viaje de F. Mitterrand a Japón, resumen del día: llegada de la pareja presidencial al palacio imperial para una cena de gala, apretón de manos mitterrand-Hirohito, presentación de los invitados. Ina.fr Primeros ministros japoneses con presidentes franceses 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Jacques Chirac‏ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Diplomatie : Jacques Chirac a reçu le Premier ministre japonais qui achève une tournée européenne destinée à renforcer les liens de son pays avec l'OTAN (Reuteurs) Nicolas Sarkozy - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese PM meets Royal, Sarkozy; presser AP Archive François Hollande - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and French President Francois Hollande shake hands during a joint news conference held in Paris on Monday. | KYODO Emmanuel Macron - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Shinzō Abe and French President Emmanuel Macron at the 43rd G7 summit. 内閣官房内閣広報室. kantei.go.jp |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Nicolas Sarkozy - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy, right, shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda during arrivals for a G20 summit in Cannes, France on Thursday, Nov. 3, 2011. (AP Photo/Markus Schreiber) |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Naoto Kan - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy y Naoto Kan, este jueves, en la residencia del primer ministro japonés en Tokio. POOL / REUTERS |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Nicolas Sarkozy - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and Japan Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama hold a bilateral meeting during the Nuclear Security Summit at the Washington Convention Center in Washington, DC, April 13, 2010. |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Nicolas Sarkozy - Taro Aso.jpg| Left to right: French President Nicolas Sarkozy, German Chancellor Angela Merkel, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, Russian President Dmitry Medvedev, during the Family Photo. G8website/Ansa photo by:Massimo Percossi |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Nicolas Sarkozy - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) greets French President Nicolas Sarkozy during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Jacques Chirac‏ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Mr. Jacques Chirac japan.kantei.go.jp |-| 8. Yoshirō Mori= Yoshirō Mori Jacques Chirac‏ - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| President Clinton, Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori and French President Jacques Chirac share a light moment as they enter a dining room for a working dinner at the G-8 summit meeting in Nago, Okinawa, Japan July 21. AP/Itsuo Inouye |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Francia, Jacques Chirac, y el primer ministro de Japón, Keizo Obuchi, emitieron ayer un comunicado conjunto donde afirman que "la estabilidad de los tipos de cambio entre el euro y el yen es especialmente importante para los mercados de cambios" |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Jacques Chirac - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| World leaders attending the Group of Eight (G-8) summit of industrialised nations arrived on Saturday (16/5) at their meeting place - Weston Park, a 5,600 hectare estate that is the ancestral home of the 8th Earl of Bradford. AP Archive |-| 11. Tomiichi Murayama= Tomiichi Murayama François Mitterrand - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Tomiichi Murayama, lBill Clinton, François Mitterrand (detalle de foto), (Afp) Jacques Chirac‏ - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| France-Jacques Chirac And Tomiichi Murayama Meet AP |-| 12. Tsutomu Hata= Tsutomu Hata François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Hata gestures during his talk with French President Francois Mitterrand. |-| 13. Morihiro Hosokawa= Morihiro Hosokawa Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Visit Of Jacques Chirac In Japan On October 26, 1993 - With the prime minister Morihiro Hosokawa. |-| 14. Kiichi Miyazawa= Kiichi Miyazawa François Mitterrand - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| François Mitterrand & Kiichi Miyazawa. G7 enjeux. Ina Politique |-| 15. Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu François Mitterrand - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| "SIETE + UNO". Londres. 17 de julio de 1991. La primera fila (de izquierda a derecha): G. Bush, M. Gorbachev, J. Major, F. Mitterand, G. Kohl; segunda fila: J.Dellor, J.Andreotti, J.Malruni, T.Kayfu, R.Lubbers (detalle de foto). © Fundación Gorbachov 2010 |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone François Mitterrand - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at the Imperial Palace Gardens in Tokyo, Japan (left to right) Jacques Delors, Bettino Craxi, Rudolphus Lubbers, Helmut Kohl, President Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Brian Mulroney. 5/5/86. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) receives former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone for a meeting at the Elysee Palace July 12. The meeting, followed by a luncheon was on the occasion of the Franco-Japanese Dialogue Forum held at the Presidential Palace. FRANCE JAPAN Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Japón